Difficulty Conception
by MrsSmithySmith
Summary: Smithy and Stevie's relationship is finally exposed to one of their colleagues. Nate gets a grilling from his Inspector, and Neil puts Smithy in his place...
1. Chapter 1

Smithy and Stevie spent most of that morning play fighting until their infectious energy seemed to slip away... Moments later they were both lay on the floor beside each other. They looked into each other's eyes and then Stevie leant into Smithy's body and kissed him slowly and passionately. "What was that?" Smithy asked looking puzzled but satisfied. "That was your morning kiss... Now come on we need to get to work." Stevie stood up and grabbed her clothes, and headed off to the bathroom to get dressed. When she came out, Smithy was already dressed and in the kitchen, tucking into a bacon butty. He called it the 'heavenly sandwich'.

* * *

Up in the CID briefing room, officers had gathered to discuss an assault that happened a few hours before. Neil stuck pictures of the victim up on the board; everyone turned to look at the serious dark bruising around her face. Everyone's facial expressions slowly turned to concern for the young victim. Neil took a big sigh and began talking...

"Right, ok. A young girl was assaulted last night; at approx 1:00AM, her name is Holly Berkshire. The suspect is as yet unidentified until uniform finish door to door. The parents have been informed and are on their way down to St Hugh's now. Terry, Jo can you get down there and get the victims statem-"Neil was interrupted as Smithy entered the room, with Stevie slowly wandering in behind him.

"Ah Neil, uniform are finished with the door to door and are gathering CCTV footage from the Larkmeade estate." Smithy said smirking.

Whilst Neil continued to explain the situation to the officers in the room; Smithy and Stevie sat down beside each other, they seemed to block out Neil's voice like they were the only two people in the room. Smithy gently stroked his hand up and down Stevie's leg, and she couldn't help but giggle with laughter. "Something funny Stevie!?" Neil snapped. "No guv." She said with embarrassment.

"Right that's it thanks everyone let's get on." Everyone stood up, and raced out of the briefing room; all except for Smithy and Stevie of course. "Stevie just hang on a minute please." Neil asked politely. "Was there something funny about that debrief DS Moss?" He was quite angry at her now; he couldn't believe that she'd laugh when he was discussing an assault victim- it wasn't like Stevie to do that in his eyes.

"It won't happen again guv, sorry." Stevie said as apologetically as possible. Neil arose a suspicious look on his face to both her and Smithy. "Is there something going on here?"

"We're not emotionally involved if that's what your insinuating Neil." Smithy said in hope that it would put him off the scent. "Ok... Stevie can you er... meet Ben and Tony down in the control room to go over the CCTV with them?"

"Yes guv." As both Neil and Smithy watched Stevie walk away and out of CID, Smithy began speaking in a sarcastic tone to Neil; anyway he was in top brass now there was no need to call him guv anymore, he was now guv as well.

"Why would there be anything going on between me and Stevie; especially after all that stuff with the gun running case and the Devlin court case. I mean we only just managed just get our friendship back on track because of all that!" Smithy was lying to protect his relationship with Stevie. He knew she wasn't quite ready to tell anyone yet, to be honest neither was he.

"You'll do anything to care for her won't you Smithy?" Neil knew he was right to say that, but he didn't expect a response from him. Smithy just looked at him and stormed out of the briefing room.

* * *

Meanwhile out on the beat... Nate and Mel had just finished talking to a VERY nosy neighbour, who seemed to know a lot about Holly Berkshire. "You don't think it's weird in the slightest then do you Mel?" Nate and his usual daft questions which always caught a response he never wanted in the first place. "What the fact that a neighbour of the victim, knows her quite well; to be honest Nate I don't." Mel said quite slowly and sarcastically to Nate to ensure he understood the point she was making. "NO. Mel I just... think that there's more to that than meets the eye!" They both headed back to the patrol car, and went on back to Sun Hill Nate had some questions that needed answering.


	2. Chapter 2

At St Hugh's. Jo and Terry were questioning Holly on her movement's last night leading up to the rape. Her body lay there in the bed coated in dry, crisp blood, and darkened bruising. "Miss Berkshire. I'm DC Jo Masters, Sun Hill police; and this is my colleague DC Perkins. Can you tell us what happened last night?"

"What's there to tell? I went out for a few drinks with my friends; I'm on my way home... Next thing I know someone grabs me from behind and rapes me." It was clear that Holly was not in the mood for cooperating with the police.

"Well, I'd like to know who you went out with; where to, and what time you left, and your route home." Jo said in hope that she would listen if she got a bit narky.

"... I went out with the girls from my work place. We're good friends, there were 5 of us."

"Where did you go?" Terry said his voice was a little croaked after a night out.

"The um... Freedom club in Soho." The guilt seemed to drip right over her face at that moment.

"A bit far away from home, what were you doing down there?" Jo jumped right in.

"It was the opening night, my friends wanted to check it out."

"What about you? Didn't you want to go to the club last night?" Terry said expressing slight concern

"Yes of course I did. Now if you don't mind I'd like to rest now."

As Holly sent them away; Jo and Terry grew puzzled looks on their faces; they could see that Holly was hiding something. "We need that CCTV from the Freedom club as soon as Terry."

* * *

Stevie walked in to the control room, Ben and Tony were sat there trailing through the Larkmeade estate CCTV. "Guy's how you doing? You got anything yet?" Stevie said. "Yes Sarge, we do. Here at 20:32PM we catch Holly heading off the estate, not sure where but, then we get nothing until... 23:58PM here, she looks quite shaken up." Tony explained

"Ok, thanks Tony, Ben can we get some still copies please." Stevie then walked out of the room in a huff. "...Sarge." Ben said taking a big sigh.

Smithy was sat in his office fiddling about with his papers, until Stevie stormed in... "What's the matter with you? Is it because of what Neil said to you earlier?" Smithy tried to be calm and considerate towards her feelings. "No... It's... Yes. Yes I suppose it is." Stevie felt very wound up by Neil implications that she is inconsiderate towards victims. "If you didn't rub my leg, I wouldn't have laughed."

"Are you complaining about that?" Smithy said. He knew she wasn't but wanted to hear her say it.

"No, I'm not complainin-"Smithy interrupted her

"Well then sit down and relax. I'm sure Neil won't mind if you cool off in here for a bit." Smithy sent a cheesy little grin Stevie's way. She felt all the more comfortable in his company.

* * *

Nate was sat down searching that nosy neighbour on crimint. "... I knew it!" Mel came up behind him; all she had to do was touch his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of the chair. "You not serious checking that neighbour are you?" Mel said.

"Yeh I was. And here look... Mr Anderson is a paedophile. He's been convicted of having sex with a minor 6 times. And cautioned for harassment of a young girl in Nottingham last month." Mel looked down at Nate in despair; she thought he was being ridiculous for his suspicions about Mr Anderson. "So could he be involved in the assault then?"

"I don't know Mel. But I wouldn't rule it out. Now let's, let the DI know."

Back up in CID Neil was fiddling about with some reports on his desk, when Nate walked in. "Ah PC Roberts what've you got for me?"

"Guv when Mel and I were doing door to door, we came across a nosy neighbour Mr Jack Anderson. Now it struck me as unusual that he knew so much about the victim Holly; as she's only lived on the estate for 4 weeks. So I checked him out on crimint and he's been cautioned with harassment and convicted for having sex with a minor on numerous occasions."

"So you think he may be involved or linked to the victim somehow?"

"Well I wouldn't rule it out guv if I'm honest" Nate said

"Ok, Nate get Mel and head over to his place, question him again BUT as a witness is that understood?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes Guv." Nate couldn't have rushed out of CID quick enough. He ran down the stairs so fast, he knocked the papers out of Jo's hands. "Sorry Jo..." You could hear from a slight distance.

"Jo. Terry. What you got?" Neil said in a pleasant tone

"The victim is non- cooperative at all Guv. It does seem she's hiding something. She said she went out with 4 of her work colleagues last night to the Freedom bar in Soho."

"Freedom club? That's distant."

"Yeah she said it was opening night at the club. Her friends wanted to go. But I'm not so sure she wanted to go there. Maybe something or someone she's avoiding I couldn't tell you governor."

"Right thanks Terry. We need to get that CCTV from the Freedom club. You wanna take some uniform down there and pick it up... I think Tony and Ben are free now."

Both Terry and Jo. "Guv."

* * *

Nate and Mel had arrived on the Larkmeade estate, and were heading towards Mr Anderson's home. Nate placed three large and heavy knocks on his door. "PC Roberts. PC Ryder. What can I do for you?" Mel and Nate grabbed their hats from their heads; and stepped inside the flat; Anderson slowly closed the door behind them. "Mr Anderson. We just wanted to know did you go out anywhere last night?"

"Why am I a suspect in this assault against Holly Berkshire?" Anderson snapped

Mel gently and discreetly whispered Nate's name to him, she wanted him to treat Jack Anderson as a witness not a suspect. "No. You're not a suspect Mr Anderson. We just want to eliminate you from our enquiries."

"Well I can tell you I was here from 8PM onwards off-ic-er!" Jack Anderson said smirkly to Nate.

"Thank you Mr Anderson. We'll see ourselves out." Mel tugged at Nate and dragged him by the wrist out of the flat. "Nate what the HELL were you playing at then? He is not a suspect as yet."

"Who are you to judge me Mel? I just think he's involved in this assault." Nate said angrily to her.

"Yeh well whether you do. There is no evidence to support your suspicions though are there?" Nate could see that Mel was right, but that wasn't going to stop him.

* * *

Jo and Terry had just arrived at the Freedom club in Soho; along with PC's Stamp and Gayle. The owner of the club was stood there behind the bar, helping himself to a glass of whiskey. "Excuse me I'm DC Jo Masters, these are my colleagues DC Perkins; PC Stamp and PC Gayle Sun Hill Police." Tony and Ben started searching around the bar for clues; anything that could indicate why the victim was there.

"Yes of course. I'm the owner Andrew Jackson. How can I help you officers?"

"We believe a young woman named Holly Berkshire was in here last night with her friends?" Terry explained

"Well I couldn't tell ya. There were a lot of people in here last night. It was opening night after all." Andrew explained

"We'll need a copy of that CCTV from last night please Mr Jackson." Jo said impolitely

Jackson went on through the back to get one of his employees to collect the CCTV clips. Tony shouted over to Jo and Terry. He'd found Holly's ID card under a table. "This say's her name is Alexandra Johnson."

"A false name, what would she need a false name for?" Jo asked

"I think it's time we spoke to the victim again." Terry said

Down at St Hughs, Holly was discharging herself. A strange, tall figure stood behind her, a grin etched across her face. It seemed that this figure knew her well; and she knew him. Could this be the something Holly was hiding from the police?

* * *

The Sun Hill team started to crack down on the case; all apart from two of course. Jo and Terry were trailing through the Freedom club CCTV; Nate and Mel were checking upon Mr Anderson, and Smithy and Stevie were getting a little intimate in his office for the third time that week.

Body to body contact. What a feeling it was. Smithy and Stevie were still in that cutsy- can't keep their hands off each other phase. It had been like this for months now; and only last week they told each other they loved one another. Their relationship was more than just sex every other night now- it was love.

"Smithy can you keep hands up here? Thank you." Stevie grinned as she pulled her lips away from his. "Right. Thanks for that Stevie. Now come on we need to get upstairs, before anyone suspects anything." He grabbed her by the hand and they wandered upstairs to CID together.

Jo and Terry were showing DI Manson the CCTV clips of Holly Berkshire they found on the disk. "Guv it seems that Holly is lying, about who she was out with last night. Terry explained "PC Roberts do you recognise this man here." As Neil pointed to the stilled image on the computer screen; Nate's facial expression turned into desperation to help the victim. "Yeh Guv... It's one of the witnesses from this morning on the Larkmeade. A Mr Jack Anderson. The underage sex convict." "She arrived in the club at 20:53PM. And she left at 23:41PM, with that Mr Anderson. That's around just less than 3 hours." Jo explained logging it into her book.

"Smithy there you are. You got any officers free? We need the victim arresting." Neil explained

"On what grounds Neil?" Smithy asked looking a little fazed.

"Using a false name to gain entrance to a high profile club."

"Right. I'll get down to St Hughs to arrest her, along with Stevie. But are you sure about this, due to her being a victim?"

"Yes Smithy I'm sure." Smithy sent Neil a slight knowing nod his way; as to say it will or can be done. "Right come on Moss. We've got a job to do." Stevie ran a little behind Smithy; and pulled her coat of the rack...


	4. Chapter 4

Nate had enough of the job for the time being, and went out to clear his head of all thoughts... Meanwhile down at St Hugh's Smithy and Stevie were quite frustrated to find out that Holly had discharged herself, a day before she could. "I'll call it in then. Sierra Oscar 7-0 from 1. Are you receiving?"

"Yep, go ahead Smithy."

"Yeh, Neil it seems that our victim Holly Berkshire, has decided to discharge herself from St Hugh's. We're gonna look at the CCTV now."

"All right cheers Smithy."

"Come on Stevie, we need to check that CCTV fast." They ran off to get security. How long ago did she discharge herself? And was the unknown figure a threat to her?

It had been half an hour since they started looking at the CCTV; boredom had now kicked in- for Stevie anyway. "There! Can you just rewind that a bit please mate?" Smithy jumped as he caught a glimpse of Holly at the reception desk. "Can we get a copy of that to take back to the station please?" The security guard sent a disregarded nod Stevie's way.

"Smithy you got anything planned for tonight then?" Stevie said gently resting her side on his. "Well I was thinking about taking this lovely girl out for a meal, then back to mine with some wine." He said with a cheeky grin etching on his face, looking down at Stevie. "I'd cancel with her, and take me instead. " She looked up at him, so close to kissing but the moment was ruined when the security guard came back in. "Here you go. The copy."

"Thanks very much mate. Stevie let's go."

* * *

Everyone was up in the briefing room, awaiting confirmation of the victim's whereabouts. "Quiet! Inspector Smith has informed me, that the victim Holly Berkshire has discharged herself from St Hughs and wasn't alone when she did. We need to discover who it was she was with."

"Well Guv, we'd need some CCTV footage from the hospital to do that."

"Yes I know. Thanks for stating the obvious Jo. But Smithy and Stevie are already on to that. They're on their way back now."

The timeline still had some major gaps in it. So far Holly had a fake ID found in the club; and now has been seen discharging herself with a strange man. "Terry on that CCTV from the club you got anything?"

"Yes Boss. It seems Holly was lying about who she was with last night. This man here, now we're running him through facial recognition as we speak. And as well Tony found a fake ID card, with her picture, going by the name of... Alexandra Johnson aged 16."

"Right Terry find Tony and Ben and ask them to get round to Holly's place, and bring in her, as a victim, and get her questioned."

"Guv."

Smithy and Stevie wandered into CID with the CCTV from St Hughs. Every single head in that room turned, as they entered through the doors. An awkward tension arose, but they were determined not to let anyone suspect their relationship. Smithy went first with the CCTV in hand, and opened the doors to the briefing room with a feeling of motivation. Stevie hung back a bit; pretending to file a report on her desk.

"Smithy... Please tell me you got something?"

"Yes Neil... Some CCTV from St Hughs. I gathered some stills from it, this man appears once or twice, and then we pick him up with the victim, when she was discharging herself." He said whilst sticking the pictures up on the timeline before him.

Nate then rushed in after a stress free 1 hour break. "PC Roberts. Where the hell have you been?" Nate had a look that could kill a thousand lies... "I'm sorry Guv." Smithy looked at him direct, as if to fear him slightly. "Now that is not what I asked you. Where were you?" Angrily his voice and facial expressions was enough to frighten Nate into telling his Inspector where he was. "I'm waiting for a good explanation."

"I went out to clear my head. The case it just... I went to a cafe on Dunhill Street, just needed to get away Guv. It won't happen again."

"No. Your damn right it won't happen again. Go on. Get out on patrol with Mel in the area car." Smithy had truly scared Nate now; Stevie seemed concerned that he was being too harsh on his troops. She felt as though she couldn't be near Smithy at that point. She ran after Nate, just to check if he was ok. "Hey Nate. You alright?"

"I'm fine Sarge... Thanks."

"Listen... Don't take it personally what the Inspector said to you. I'm sure he didn't mean it like that." Nate just smiled gracefully towards Stevie, almost as to say thanks again, for feeling concerned about him.


	5. Chapter 5

Three bangs came from the front door. She turned over from the side of sofa, and jumped up to get the door. When she opened the door, she saw two large police officers stood there looking down at her.

"Holly Berkshire? My names PC Tony Stamp and this is my colleague PC Ben Gayle- Can we come in?" She pulled the door closer to her side to let the officers through. "Thank you madam." Ben said smiling politely.

"What can I do for you officers? I thought I'd already given my statement at the hospital to the others."

"Er- No you haven't Miss Berkshire. We'd like you to come down to the station, and make your statement for us. If that's ok?"

"Well actually I was just on my way out, to meet my... mum!"

"It won't take that long madam. We'll even give you a lift to the station now."

She turned around to grab her coat and bag. As she faced Tony and Ben, she sent them a notifying nod. With that Tony lead her out of the flat, and down to the car, with Ben trailing behind them. "Am I in some sort of trouble officers?" The tone of her voice seemed afraid, but unknown of what.

"No madam. Like we said, we need you to come down to the station to make your statement that's all." Tony tried to reassure her nothing was going to happen, other than what he had told her. Even though he knew whoever was going to interview her, would mention that fake ID he found.

"Right Tony. Let's just go back to the nick then eh?"

With that Tony started the engine, he was tempted to put the sirens on; or as they called it the blues and twos of Sun Hill. But instead carried on driving through the Larkmeade estate, nothing but silence from there on in, until they returned to the nick. Then Ben's radio began vibrating on his chest. On the end of the radio he could hear Smithy's voice. "Sierra Oscar 795 from 1. Are you receiving?" Ben then took a hold of his radio and responded to his Inspectors voice. "795 receiving go ahead guv."

"Have collected the victim yet?"

"Yes guv. We're on our way back now."

"Ok. I need to speak to you and Tony when you get back"

"Received Guv."

* * *

"Terry have you got that image back from facial recognition yet?"

"Yes Guv. Here the man is a Jack Anderson-"

"What?" Nate jumped right in to the conversation he couldn't believe that his suspicions of Anderson were coming true. It was like one of his worst nightmares.

"You know him then do ya Nate?" Terry said sarcastically

"Yeh I do. He's a convicted paedophile. Cautioned for harassment just a month ago in Nottingham."

"Well I'm going to interview the victim along with Jo, so I'll let you know what she says."

"Cheers Terry. Guv."

Tony and Ben had arrived back at Sun Hill. Tony took Holly by the arm, and walked her through the police station, and up into the soft interview room, where she would await the menacing moments of anticipation until being spoken to, but would she tell the police the truth?

"Ah Ben there you are. Where's Tony?"

"He's just gone putting Holly Berkshire in the soft interview room. He'll be one minute."

"No it's alright. It only needs one of you to hear anyway."

"Ok then. What is it guv?"

"DI Manson and I want the victim arresting for using a false identity."

"Sorry guv, but Terry and Jo are already speaking to her now."

"I suggest you go and let them know then."

"Guv"

In the soft interview room, Terry and Jo had just got settled and began questioning Holly. "Ok Holly can you walk me through your movements from last night, who you met up with, time that sort of thing." Terry tried the more gentle approach with her, after all she wasn't to be treated as a suspect. He wanted to build up trust with her. She started tugging at her sleeves as to hide the bruising and cuts, she was embarrassed about.

"Um... about half 8, I went out to meet my friends from work. They suggested we go to the Freedom club in Soho. I said yes, but I wasn't as keen as them."

"What do you mean by keen Holly?" Terry asked

"You know, excited- up for it. That sort of thing."

"What happened when you arrived at the club?" Jo said

"We went in, had a few drinks, they chatted up this bloke."

"What bloke?" Jo asked

"I don't know who it was. Just someone who wanted to go to the opening night, as far as I know." Holly tried her best to make it look like she was telling the truth

"How old are you Holly?"

"I'm-I" She was interrupted by a knock on the door, it was Ben. As he opened the door he asked for Terry. "Ben what's the problem?"

"DI Manson and Inspector Smith want Holly arrested for the false identity."

"Right- Ok cheers Ben"

Terry sat back down, thinking how he would go around this situation. "Holly. Who were you originally at the club with last night?"

"I told you my friends from work."

Jo had now left the room, to collect the fake ID and stills from the club and the hospital to show to Holly.

"Come on Holly. We've got CCTV images of you in the club. We know your lying." Terry started to push the boundaries now; he wanted Holly to tell the truth.

"... His name is Jack Anderson. He's my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend? Holly how old are you?"

"I'm 22!! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"No clearly not." Terry said slightly sarcastically

Jo returned to the soft interview room. "Holly Berkshire. You're under arrest for using a false identity to gain entrance to a high profile club. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

"What?!" Fear had taken over Holly's face now. She didn't want to face prison not now.


	6. Chapter 6

"Interview commencing at 14:15PM. People present are DC Terry Perkins, DC Jo Masters, suspect Holly Berkshire and her lawyer Melissa Hallaway."

"You want to explain this to me Holly?" Terry claimed

"I already told you, I don't know nothing about that ID. My name is Holly not Alexandra.

"Well that's strange, why has this ID card covered in your fingerprints?" Terry said

"I don't know it must have been a mistake."

"Holly I can assure you, our forensic team didn't make a mistake here."

"We want the truth now." A silence struck the interview room...

"...My name is Alexandra Johnson. My sister was called Holly Berkshire. She ran away about a year ago now... My mum can't tell us apart though- We're like twins. Even though she's 7 years older than me. So I made my mum believe it was me who ran away, not Holly."

"And Jack Anderson- Where does he fit into this?" Jo stepped in

"We met a few months ago, been going out ever since. He told me he loved me."

"Sweetheart, how old are you?"

"... I'm 15!" With that Alexandra broke down in tears

"Alex... You know if you've slept with him it's classed as a rape." Jo said

"It's not rape. We love each other, you can't come between us."

"You're under aged Alex. That is classed as a rape!" Terry snapped

"No comment. I'm not saying anything to get him into trouble..."

"Interview terminated at 14:27PM."

Alexandra placed her head in her hands, the regret of what she had done was clear now. The door clicked shut giving Terry a slight tap on the bum, which made Jo giggle when he jumped.

"Well she's confessed to why she was using a false identity, and admitted to being in a relationship with Jack Anderson." Jo explained.

"We need Mr Anderson arresting. Go tell the Inspector we'll need some extra bodies." Terry said opening the door for Jo.

"Inspector Smith. There you are. Have you got any uniform free? We need to go arrest Jack Anderson." Jo said

"Well I've got Nate and Mel out on patrol. I can get them to meet you at his flat."

"That's great Guv thanks."

* * *

"Mr Anderson open up. It's the police!!" Terry shouted in the letterbox.

No answer was replied. Terry counted down with his fingers as to signal for Nate to grab the enforcer to gain entrance. The enforcer at the ready, and on the count of 3...2...1; and the door was smashed in. Nate was straight in, head first into arresting the paedophile he despised so much.

"Jack Anderson you're under arrest." Nate said happily

"Why? What've I done?" Anderson said trying to act all innocent and unaware of what was happening.

"For the rape of Alexandra Johnson."

"Who? I don't know who that is PC Roberts. Ahhhh-"

"Don't play games with me Anderson. That victim from this morning." Anderson shoved his elbow into Nate's side. But then Nate pulled on Anderson's arm tighter and tighter.

"Oww... This is excessive force. You're in trouble now mate!!" Terry leant over Nate, and pulled him back off Anderson. He then handed Jack over to Mel to handle the arrest.

"Jack Anderson. You're under arrest for raping Alexandra Johnson, and for resisting arrest. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence; if you do not mention when questioned, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?" Mel loved handling the cautioned arrest'.

"Yes!!" Anderson snapped at her.

Terry looked over at Nate. "What on earth were you playing at? If he makes a complaint against you-"

"Terry it wasn't excessive force. He was resisting arrest, so I grabbed him by the arm."

"Oh really Nate? Because that's what it looks like from where I standing"

"Hey Jo. Come on, we need to get back to the nick, to get Anderson processed."

"Alright Terry I'm coming."

Back outside Mel was hurdling Anderson into the car. Nate was watching from above in the flat. "Hurry up Nate. We only have 24 hours to get him."


	7. Chapter 7

Inspector Smith was waiting at custody; when Jack Anderson appeared being pushed by Terry. "Guv. This is Jack Anderson. Arrested for the rape of Alexandra Johnson."

"Right- Mr Anderson can you empty your pockets please?" A wallet, mobile, and some lose coins jingling away in his hands were passed over to Smithy.

"I'll have him processed in a few minutes, and put in a cell. Alright... Andy can take over here. Cheers mate. Now PC Roberts I want a word with you in my office."

Smithy closed his office door behind him, and came face to face with Nate. "I believe that the suspect wants to press charges against you, for use of excessive force. Now I warned you not to get to close to this. You're playing in dangerous territory here PC Roberts."

"I'm sorry Guv. But I knew he was responsible for something. I just found it frustrating that I couldn't gather any evidence against hi-"

"No Nate, no more excuses. You are officially off this case; you're clearly too close this. And I can't have you jeopardising it, because you have a major dislike towards the suspect."

"But Guv-"

"I've already made up my mind Nate. I don't want you involved in this case whatsoever. Now go and make a statement, and I'll see if I can get Mr Anderson to drop the charges against you. But the way I see it, you had this coming PC Roberts. Now go on." Smithy was very annoyed at Nate for getting too close, and not acting as professional as he should have been. But he knew that he couldn't criticise Nate too much; as he'd been in that position countless times, letting a suspect get the better of you- but Smithy had learnt his lesson over the years. He had Gina to keep him in line, whereas Nate hadn't as much.

Then there was a knock on Smithy's door- and Stevie entered... the look on her face seemed to say it all. "What's up with Nate? What did you say to him Smithy?" Stevie snapped.

"Stevie not now- I'm not in the mood!" Smithy snapped back at her

"Yes now. Because I think you're being far too hard on him. I know you've had a tough time, in your past, but that's not fair to single him out like that."

"He was too close to the case Stevie. And now a suspect has made a formal complaint against him, expressing a use of excessive force. So now I have to keep Nate off the case, and try to persuade Mr Anderson to drop the charges. So yes I have to come down hard on the troops sometimes. I'm sorry that you feel I'm being too harsh, but that's what being an Inspector is all about."

Smithy then placed his head in his hands and let out a rather large sigh. Stevie could see that he was stressed out, and just needed support from her. The whole Inspector thing, wasn't working out as much as he had hoped- more or less a repeat of his Acting Inspector days!

"I had no idea, you were struggling. I'm so sor-"

"Hey Stevie- You don't have to apologise to me. I just want to be the best Inspector I can. I don't want us to argue over this... I love you too much, to wreck our relationship." Stevie at this point was sat on Smithy's lap, her arms around his neck- his around her waist to stop her from falling over.

"Our relationship isn't going to break because of work Smithy. I love you just as much as you love me. And you already are the best Inspector you can be, everybody here knows it. The super wouldn't have chosen you, if he didn't think you were going to be good. And you are. So don't ever think that- Otherwise I'll have to spank you, to help you remember." As they both giggled, Stevie leant into Smithy- and gently caressed his lips. As she stood up, she sent a cheeky grin his way, and left him alone with his thoughts, clearly reeling for more from her than he got.

* * *

"Has Anderson been processed? We need him for interview as soon as." Jo said looking up at her Inspector.

"Yes but he needs to be checked over by the FME first. Then he's all yours."

"Ok cheers Guv."

Terry walked over to the custody desk- "Ah DC Perkins."

"Yes Guv."

"This formal complaint against PC Roberts. Can you lean a little on the suspect to get him to drop the charges in interview?"

"I'll do my best Guv."

Up in CID Jo and Terry were awaiting confirmation for Anderson to be interviewed. Then Stevie walked in. "The Inspector informed me that Anderson's been deemed fit for interview. He's being put in to interview room 1 now."

"Alright thanks Sarge." Jo said as she smiled at Stevie.

Jo and Terry looked at each other, and then both headed downstairs to custody to begin the interview...

"Interview commencing at 14:53PM. People present are myself DC Perkins, DC Masters, suspect Jack Anderson and his lawyer. Now then Jack... do you want to tell us who Alexandra is?" Terry looked over to Anderson, if only looks could kill.

"Who? I don't know who that is. I already told that PC Roberts this!"

"She told us you have a relationship together, and that you love her. That it's been going on for a few months now."

"No comment." Jack argued

"She's a 15 year old girl Jack!" Jo shouted at him. Terry pulled her back in her seat, and told her to calm down.

"Woah- I had no idea she was 15. She told me she was 22." Anderson said stuttering in his words

"Oh so you do know her then?" Terry jumped in, and then Anderson nodded his head

"For the benefit of the tape, the suspect nodded his head."

"I think you should drop the charges against my fellow officer Jack." Terry said snidely

"I don't think so DC Perkins. If I go down, then so is he."

"Well now I see it as; you were or are still having a sexual relationship with an under aged girl, and you punched PC Roberts resulting in a resisted arrest. Now the officer has already given his statement, and I don't recall him using excessive force as you say."

Anderson glared at Terry and Jo... "No comment!"

"Oh come on Jack. Stop playing that card. We know you're in a relationship with Alexandra Johnson."

"She told me her name was Holly!" Jack snapped, started banging his hands on the table, to release his anger.

"Holly was the name of her sister." Jo said calmly

"What?" Jack said whilst panting

"Her sister's name was Holly. She ran away over a year ago. Alex pretended to be her sister to cover up for her mum's sake. She is 15 years old. She's just a kid Jack." Jo explained to Anderson to try and make him see sense.

"I'm not saying anything."

"I'd like to speak to my alone please."

Terry and Jo leant back in their chairs and turned round to click the tape.

"Interview suspended at 15:12PM."


	8. Chapter 8

"Well... Did you get him?" Stevie asked

Jo and Terry shook their heads in dismay. DI Manson walked out from his office to speak to them. "How'd it go then?" Neil asked knowing what the answer was.

"He clearly knows the victim. But won't admit to the relationship. I think we need to speak to the victim again, see if we can get her to open up."

"Ok but tread carefully. We don't want her clamming up as well. But wait until she gets an appropriate adult."

"Guv."

"Stevie can you trail through the suspect's phone for any text messages that may link him to the victim?" Stevie nodded and headed off to custody to collect the mobile.

"Tony and Ben. Can you go pick up the victim's mother. She'll need an appropriate adult, before she's interviewed."

"Guv."

* * *

Tony and Ben had arrived on the Larkmeade estate to pick up the victim's mother. "Good afternoon madam. My name is PC Tony Stamp and this is my colleague PC Gayle- Can we come in?" She nodded her head granting the officers entrance to her home.

"What can I do for you then officers?" Mrs Johnson asked

"We need you to come down the station to be your daughter's appropriate adult in interview. She asked for you." Tony argued amicably

"But why would she need me?"

"Alexandra Johnson. She is your daughter?" Tony asked

"Alex?" Panicking in her words. A rhetorical question not meant to be answered.

Mrs Johnson just stood there tears filling up in her eyes, the emotions trying to overpower her strength. "Please Mrs Johnson your daughter is waiting for you at the station."

* * *

"Hello again Alex. You told us that you were having a relationship with Jack Anderson. Is that true?"

"... Yes it's true for a few months now..."

"Well now you see Mr Anderson is admitting to your relationship- But not to having any sexual contact with you or assaulting you." Terry said gently

"We are together, he will tell you that. But he didn't assault me, he wouldn't!"

"I cannot believe you would sleep with a 38 year old man Alex! You're just a kid!" Mrs Johnson snapped at her daughter in disgust

"Mrs Johnson please calm down." Jo shouted

"Have you and Jack had any fallouts recently Alex?" Terry asked

"Umm... A few nights ago actually. He told me that he... wanted to slow things down between us."

"And how did you feel about that, when he said it?"

"I felt upset, angry... Like he wanted to get rid of me in a way. So we argued it was quite heated. Then he told me I was nothing more than a little kid, trying to seek attention." She began crying in shame. "And I wasn't... I'm not like that."

"I'm sorry Alex but would Jack have a reason to assault you?" Jo said carefully

"..." The look on her face said it all. It was clear that she had done something to trigger the anger in Anderson.

"What happened at the Freedom club last night? The truth this time." Terry asked impolitely

"This guy was coming on to me. Said his name was Andy. I kinda played along with it; Jack was ignoring me most of the night..." Stuttering in her words.

"Then what happened?" Jo asked

"We went outside together... we kissed... I didn't even consider that Jack might have seen us."

"Did you let it go any further Alex?" Terry said

"... No I didn't. I pushed him away- Told him to stop, and I went back inside. Then about 12:30PM me and Jack left the club, and he took me home."

"Well that can't be true Alex, because officers found on the ground, in the Larkmeade estate, not in your home." Terry exclaimed

"Where did Anderson go, when he was walking you home Alex?" Jo asked

"He got a call on his mobile, said it was a friend... needed his help for something, but he didn't say what though. So he kissed me goodnight, and left." Still slight panic in her voice.

"At what time was this?" Terry said

"Umm... about 12:50PM I think."

"The time you were assaulted was at 1:00AM. That's just 10 minutes after Anderson left you, he could have come up from behind you in a surprise attack." Jo was trying to be understandable and reasonable towards Alexandra but it didn't seem to be working until now.

"Is there a reason why Jack might have been the attacker?"

"No!! He wouldn't this to me... He loves me." Alex was angry by the insinuation

"Well now... that's not what we believe. You see, I think that Jack saw you and Andy kissing round the side of the bar, and contained with anger and jealousy he beat you up. He made the excuse that he had to help his friend, so he could attack you from behind, without you knowing it was him." Jo angrily said.

"... I don't know..." At this point Alex burst into tears in her mother's arms. "Thank you detective's I think she's had enough now."


	9. Chapter 9

"How'd she take it?" Stevie asked

"Not well. She's in tears; I think she now believes that Anderson could have attacked her. But we can't go back to her now, the mother won't allow it. She's emotionally drained of it all." Jo explained to Stevie.

"Well the DI wants to know how you got on."

"Cheers Stevie."

"Jo, Terry what you got?"

"The victim claimed a guy came on to her last night, called Andy. We going to trail through the CCTV again from the club, see if we can spot who this guy is."

"Ok. Good work you two. Get Tony and Ben to help you."

"Guv."

"Ah Guv... I was hoping to talk to Jack Anderson again. Whilst Jo and Terry are sorting out the CCTV?"

"Sorry Stevie, I'm far too busy, but go and talk to Smithy, I'm sure he'll handle it."

"... Guv."

* * *

"Hey Smithy. I'd like to speak to Anderson please. It's important."

"Alright, but I'll sit in on the interview with you."

"Smithy, I can handle the interview on my own you know."

"You got no chance. The last time I left you alone with a suspect he attacked you. Still not forgotten about that then?"

"... Fine. Come on then."

Smithy went over to custody and pulled Anderson out from his cell. "Let's go. Come on. We want a word with you."

"Oh yeh? What about?"

"You'll see in interview. Now do you want any legal representation?"

"No!"

Smithy clicked the tape on- "Interview re-commencing at 15:30PM. People present are Inspector Smith, DS Moss, suspect Jack Anderson." He then gave Stevie a slight nod, to lead the interview, as he unaware of what she aimed to find out from Anderson.

"Right Jack. My colleagues have been filling me in on you. That's quite a track record you've got there. Sex with minors, harassment and convicted of being a paedophile."

"What's your point DS Moss?"

"My point is Jack that Alex is under aged, and you will be charged for having sexual contact with her."

"You can't prove that officer!"

"Well I'm afraid that I can, Alex is making her statement as we speak. She has confirmed your relationship and something else as well..."

"Which would be?"

"That she kissed a man called Andy at the opening of the Freedom club last night." Anderson just sat there, it was clear that he saw what happened at that point. "You saw her kiss him, didn't you Jack?" A rhetorical question she didn't need answering, because she already knew what he was thinking.

"... Yeh I was angry at her."

"She said you were ignoring her most of the evening. Is that true Jack?" He nodded his head at Stevie and Smithy.

"For the benefit of the tape, the suspect nodded his head."

"What happened when she came back inside?"

"I just acted like I knew nothing had gone on. Then later I walked her home."

"Not all the way home though was it Jack?"

"... No it wasn't. I pretended to get a phone call from a friend, and said goodbye to her."

"Then did you go home?"

... Anderson then shook his head, in the awkward silence.

"For the benefit of the tape the suspect shook his head." Stevie took a big sigh then asked him, "Did you follow her?"

"Yes." Starting to cry.

"Did you grab her from behind? Just vent your anger and frustration out on her?"

"Tell her I'm so, so sorry." Smithy and Stevie looked at each other, knowing that this was finished.

"Interview terminated at 15:49PM."


	10. Chapter 10

"There- I've got them stills of Andy and Alex together in the club."

"I don't think you'll need those stills now DC Masters."

"Why not?"

"Me and- well Stevie got a confession out of Anderson."

"Seriously? He confessed to the under aged sex?"

"Yep- and the assault on Alex too."

"Oh my god. Well then that's a day's work complete, who's coming the pub?"

"Well if you're buying Jo, then how can I say no?"

"Haha Terry."

"Stevie, Guv's you coming?"

"Yeh sure, be down in a bit."

"Ok see ya."

"You alright Stevie?"

"Yes I'm fine. Just a bit tired that's all."

"You should go home, and get an early night then."

"Nah... I'm going to the pub for about an hour or so, you coming?" Stevie jumped up, but then Smithy pulled her back again. "I'd rather be somewhere else, with that special someone."

"Come on Smithy. We can go back to yours later. Let's go to the pub for a bit, hang out with our colleagues, peaceful, useless conversations and alcohol. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Sure, as long as I get a kiss first." Smithy then pulled Stevie close to him, and kissed her passionately. What they didn't know was that Neil was stood at the door, as he'd forgotten his mobile. What was going to happen now? Neil had his suspicions about their relationship once today already; now they had confirmed it for him.

When Stevie pulled away; she and Smithy turned around to see Neil stood there, looking completely shocked...


End file.
